rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
RuPaul's Parody Race: Season 2
Format The second season was confirmed on March 15, 2018. It will use the same format as Season 1, but with the challenges and lip-synchs of "RuPaul's Drag Race Season 2". It features 12 Queens competing for the title of "America's Next Fanmade Drag Superstar." ''This season features a new finale twist that will be explained at the finale. There will also be a new twist that will be carried on to future seasons. Contestants Contestants Progress :█ The contestant won Nick's Drag Race. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant was eliminated in third place before the final lip-sync. :█ The contestant won the main challenge of that week, $10,000 and the ''Lipsync for your Legacy. The contestant eliminated another queen. :█ The contestant was in the top two winners of that week but ended up not winning the Lipsync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant was in the top that week but ended up not being in the top two of that week. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week but wasn't eliminated by the winner of the Lipsync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week and was eliminated by the winner of the Lipsync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant herself decided to leave the competition. :█ The contestant was chosen as "Miss Congeniality". :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the "Finale" episode, but was out of the running. Lipstick Choices Queen's Money Episodes Episode 1:' Gone With The Windows' Airdate: March 20, 2018 * Main Challenge:'' The queens are challenged to make high couture outfits with window treatments and home furnitures * '''Top Two: '''Chad Michaels and Trinity K. Bonet * '''Challenge Winner: Trinity K. Bonet' * Bottom Two: 'Kelly Mantle and Kenya Michaels * '''Lip Synch Song: "'Covergirl (Put the Bas In Your Walk)" by RuPaul * '''Eliminated:' Kenya Michaels' After Kenya is eliminated she gets a message saying, "Although your journey for this season is over, next season is a whole other story" Episode 2: Starrbootylicious Airdate: March 21, 2018 * Main Challenge:'' Performing burlesque in teams * '''Top Two: '''Derrick Barry and The Vixen * '''Challenge Winner: The Vixen '' * 'Runway Theme: '''High Class Drag * '''Bottom Two: '''India Ferrah and Kelly Mantle * '''Lip Synch Song: ' "My Lovin' (You're Never Gonna Get It)" by En Vogue * '''Eliminated:' ''Kelly Mantle Kelly also gets the same message as Kenya after she's eliminated. Burlesque Chad and Trinty are named team captains for winning last week's challenge. 'Episode 3: Country Queens' Airdate: March 22, 2018 * '''Main Challenge: Competing in teams in a TV commercial as feuding families * '''Top Two: ' * Challenge Winner: '' '' * Runway Theme: ' * '''Bottom Two: ' * 'Lip Synch Song: ' * '''Eliminated:' ' Country Queens 'Episode 4: ???' 'Episode 5: ???' 'Episode 6: ???' 'Episode 7: ???' 'Episode 8: ???' 'Episode 9: ???' 'Episode 10: ???' Dusted or Busted Scores Scoring System This season uses the same scoring system as Season 1. See here for Nick's Drag Race Dusted or Busted page. Trivia Category:Nick's Drag Race Category:Seasons